I Love You Dangerously
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Penemuan Sebuah benda yang tak sengaja Kibum dapatkan, akan membawanya memasuki dunia seseorang yang di temuinya. Siapakah orang itu? Dan apakah tujuannya? Penasaran? Check this out / BoysLove. KibumxKyuhyun. With Side Story
1. Chapter 1

"I Love You Dangerously"

.

.

Summary : Penemuan Sebuah benda yang tak sengaja Kibum dapatkan, akan membawanya memasuki dunia seseorang yang di temuinya. Siapakah orang itu? Dan apakah tujuannya? Penasaran? Check this out / BoysLove. KibumxKyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan menelusuri bangunan kumuh yang sudah tak terpakai. Di bangunan besar itu ia kira hanya ada dirinya seorang. Bangunan yang belum selesai di buat dan di biarkan terbengkalai begitu saja, tampak tak menyeramkan pada siang hari ini. Entahlah jika malam hari tiba. Perasaan Kibum biasa saja. Hantu tidak mungkin muncul pada siang hari. Lagipula ia bukanlah seorang yang penakut. Hantu dan semacamnya hanyalah lelucon yang di buat manusia untuk hiburan saja, pikirnya. Kibum tak memercayai adanya hantu. Meskipun ia juga sering membaca buku yang berkaitan dengan gaib, tapi baginya tak berpengaruh.

Kibum menelusuri bangunan itu lantai demi lantai. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia cari. Siapa tahu ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan bisa di bawanya pulang ke rumah untuk koleksi. Kibum tiba-tiba merasa kakinya menendang sesuatu. Ia melihat ke bawah dan arah sesuatu itu terlempar. Karena rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar, Kibum mengambilnya. Berpindah ke tempat yang memiliki banyak cahaya dan melihat seperti apa wujud benda itu. Bentuknya gepeng, bulat, dan memiliki kontur timbul. Sebuah koin. Gambarnya timbul dengan tekstur yang sangat halus. Kibum menggosok-gosokkan koin itu agar lebih jelas melihat seperti apa rupa gambarnya. Di sana terdapat gambar seekor kuda yang diikatkan pada sebatang pohon yang rimbun. Di bawahnya terdapat rumput yang amat tebal. Kibum membalik koinnya dan gambar berbeda timbul di sana. Seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berada di dalam jeruji besi berkarat. Gambar pria paruh baya itu sangat mengerikan dengan kumis dan jambang di wajahnya dan seolah ingin di keluarkan dari sana. Koin itu sepenuhnya berwarna perak. Kibum tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia menemukan benda berharga tanpa sengaja yang akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari koleksinya di rumah. Kibum melihat kembali gambar kuda yang tadi diikatkan di sebuah pohon. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat di sana kuda yang tadinya hanya seorang diri, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria bertubuh kecil yang sedang bersama kuda tersebut sedang membelai punggung kuda itu. Kibum yakin ia tidak salah lihat dan ia masih ingat bahwa tadi kuda itu hanya seorang diri. Tetapi yang kini di saksikannya adalah kuda itu bersama seseorang. Kibum kembali membalik koin itu. Di baliknya masih sama, masih gambar seorang pria paruh baya yang menyeramkan sedang berada di jeruji besi. Kibum membalik lagi koin itu. Ia kembali di kejutkan dengan tidak adanya lagi pria bertubuh kecil yang tadi membelai punggung sang kuda, kini kuda itu kembali sendirian.

"Bagaimana bisa..."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Waaaaa!" Kibum sungguh sangat terkejut hingga ia mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Hampir saja ia terjatuh. Raut terkejutnya sampai tak bisa di sembunyikan. Ia menatap horror ke arah seseorang yang baru saja berhasil mengejutkannya. Bukannya Kibum takut, ayolah ia bukan seseorang yang seperti itu. Hanya saja Kibum dalam tatapan ngerinya sedang mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek darinya ini dan bermuka teramat tampan, di sisi berbeda Kibum melihat pemuda ini sangat manis.

Kibum kembali memundurkan posisinya, mengambil jarak aman dari seseorang yang baru saja Kibum ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan namja ini. Namja inilah yang tadi berada di dalam koin yang di temukannya di tempat ini. Kibum kembali melihat koinnya tepatnya melihat gambar kuda itu lagi. Kuda itu masih sendirian dan Kibum kembali menemukan kejanggalan di sana. Kuda itu tiba-tiba bergerak ingin melepaskan diri dari tali kekang yang mengikatnya. Karena kaget, Kibum refleks menjatuhkan koin itu dan jatuh tepat pada gambar seorang pria paruh baya.

"Appa!" Teriak namja yang berhasil mengagetkan Kibum tadi. Pria ini berlari ke arah koin yang terjatuh itu dan mengambilnya. Ia menangis pilu kemudian. Tangisannya hingga membuat hati Kibum yang keras menjadi lunak. Entah kenapa hanya karena mendengar tangisan seseorang yang asing yang baru saja di temuinya, Kibum seakan merasakan kepedihannya. Ia ikut berjongkok. Lalu mengelus punggung namja itu berusaha menenangkan. Baru ia sadari bahwa pakaian namja ini sangat berkelas, modern. Berbeda dari pakaian yang ia lihat di dalam koin itu yang memakai pakaian ala pengembara yang pernah ia lihat di dalam film berlatarkan negara Mesir. Kibum berpikir kembali, bagaimana mungkin orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada dalam koin yang di temukannya. Tidak masuk akal sekali jika orang ini adalah orang yang sama. Mungkin tadi Kibum sedang berhalusinasi. Masih banyak hal yang sedang berputar di kepala Kibum saat ini, antara memercayai apa yang di lihatnya di dalam koin atau apa yang di saksikannya saat ini.

Setelah tangisan makhluk yang baru saja Kibum temui ini mereda, Kibum mulai merasa canggung. Ia berjalan ke tepi bangunan di lantai empat itu yang tak memiliki pembatas apa-apa sehingga sangat berbahaya bagi siapa saja.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke tempat seperti ini?" Kibum menoleh, ia mengurungkan niatnya semula dan menghampiri orang yang baru di temuinya ini.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu pada orang asing sepertimu?" Jawab Kibum, sedangkan orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Namaku Marcus. Aku sudah memberitahu namaku, jadi aku bukan lagi orang asing." Kibum melipat keningnya. Orang ini cepat sekali menyimpulkan sesuatu secara sepihak, pikirnya. Kibum memilih tak ambil peduli.

"Maukah kau memberikan koin itu kembali padaku?" Kibum melihat orang itu hanya terdiam, "Sejak awal koin itu sudah menjadi milikku." Sambung Kibum. Seseorang bernama Marcus ini mendekat ke arah Kibum. Ia memberikan saja koin yang Kibum minta.

"Karena kau menyukainya, maka jagalah baik-baik. Aku tinggal di dalamnya. Di sisi berlawanan dari Appaku. Jika kau mengambilnya, berarti kau sudah siap menanggung resiko apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti. Termasuk menolongku Kim Kibum." Kibum tidak cukup mengerti kalimat yang di ucapkan pria bernama Marcus ini. Kata-katanya tidak sulit, tetapi mengandung arti yang tidak Kibum pahami. Oh, Kibum juga belum menyebutkan namanya, bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu begitu saja? Kibum mengecek bajunya, siapa tahu ada nametage yang tersangkut, setelah di cek tidak ada sama sekali benda yang sedang di carinya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Seseorang bernama Marcus itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Dari sela bahu Marcus, Kibum bisa melihat senja yang sudah mulai menghampiri. Kibum mengangkat lengan kanannya dan melihat jam sudah setengah lima sore, saatnya ia harus pulang.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Gumamnya sambil mengantongi koin temuannya di dalam saku celananya. Saat ia akan mencari keberadaan Marcus tadi, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Kibum menelusuri sekelilingnya, siapa tahu menemukan siluet orang itu yang ternyata pergi lebih dahulu darinya, tetapi tetap tak ada. Kibum mengambil napas. Ia cukup terkejut dengan berbagai keanehan yang di terimanya. Tak ingin terlalu peduli toh semua sudah terjadi, Kibum segera mengangkat kakinya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End or TBC?

Eh, malah apdet ff baluuuu...


	2. Chapter 2

"I Love You Dangerously"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum memasuki rumah besarnya yang tak pernah sepi. Di sofa ruang tamu ia melihat keberadaan Eunhyuk sahabatnya yang setiap hari datang meski tak di undang sekali pun. Sebelum Kibum melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam rumahnya, ia sudah di hentikan secara paksa oleh sahabatnya ini. Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menunjuk arah belakang Kibum dengan dagunya. Kibum memutar tubuhnya dan sangat terkejut mendapati seseorang yang di temuinya di bangunan terbengkalai itu sudah berada di dalam rumahnya dan sedang melihat-lihat rumahnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur kagum.

Eunhyuk melihat reaksi berlebihan Kibum. Kibum biasanya terlihat sangat tenang meski ia terkejut. Mengira Kibum tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanya, Eunhyuk mendekati orang asing itu. Ia menepuk bahunya, orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk. Kibum cepat-cepat berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Namanya Kyuhyun. Ya. Kyuhyun. Nama yang bagus bukan?" Kibum mendelikkan matanya mengisyaratkan agar orang yang menurut Kibum mengikutinya ini setuju atas ucapannya. Kyuhyun, nama baru yang entah di dapat dari mana itu sangat bagus. Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya antusias dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Eunhyuk memerhatikan 'Kyuhyun' dari bawah ke atas dan sebaliknya, lalu ia bandingkan dengan pakaian yang Kibum kenakan.

"Kalian pacaran?"

"MWO?!" Kibum sampai ingin menempeleng Eunhyuk karena pertanyaan konyolnya. Eunhyuk dengan santai menunjuk pakaian mereka. Bahkan celananya juga, kembar.

"Kalian memakai pakaian couple. Ah ternyata gaya pacaran kalian sangat romantis eoh." Eunhyuk sampai memegangi perutnya saking gelinya menertawakan sahabatnya ini yang ia kira sedang kasmaran. Kibum memilih menarik Kyuhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di banding meladeni Eunhyuk yang tidak jelas.

"Jangan lupa kunci kamarnya, kalian pasangan baru ahahaha." Kibum mencopot sepatu kirinya, lalu ia lemparkan ke arah Eunhyuk. Namun, Eunhyuk berhasil menghindar.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Kibum mengikuti ucapan Eunhyuk, mengunci kamarnya. Bukan karena ingin melakukan hal yang iya-iya seperti yang Eunhyuk pikirkan, hanya ingin lebih privasi saja.

"Katakan apa maumu mengikutiku." Kibum membuka pembicaraan dengan nada datarnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, ia mendengar nada berbeda dari Kibum. Nadanya berbeda di banding Kibum yang ia temui di bangunan itu.

"Kau membawa rumahku dan tentu saja aku bersamanya. Kau lupa peringatan apa yang kukatakan tadi? Apa harus mengulangnya?"

"Apa yang kau maksud koin ini?" Kibum mengeluarkan koin yang di temuinya dari dalam saku celananya dan Kibum kembali di kejutkan saat bagian gambar dimana kuda yang seharusnya berada di sana, di gantikan oleh gambar rumah yang Kibum tidak tahu desain tahun berapa dari rumah itu atau memang tak ada di dunianya. Kibum memerhatikannya lagi, rumah itu bentuknya setengah lingkaran. Bukan gua, lebih tepatnya seperti mulut binatang yang di paksa untuk menganga lebar. Setelah meneliti lebih lanjut, Kibum sangat terkejut saat melihat itu bukanlah rumah, melainkan ular besar yang memakai sebuah mahkota raja dan menganga kaku. Mulut bawahnya terbenam di dalam tanah.

"Aku melihat di duniamu tak ada satu pun yang menyerupai rumahku." Kyuhyun dari nadanya terlihat bangga.

"Kau gila?! Kami tidak mungkin tinggal di dalam perut ular sepertimu. Tunggu! Kau ini makhluk apa?" Bukannya takut, Kibum malah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang namanya di ambil dari salah satu personil Super Junior yang bersuara indah itu. Jika Kibum menyebutkan nama 'Marcus' kepada Eunhyuk, tentu Kibum akan lebih pusing mencari berbagai alasan dari mana Kyuhyun berasal.

"Aku seorang vampire." Kibum tertawa terbahak di samping Kyuhyun yang duduk di ranjangnya saat mendengar sebaris kalimat pengakuan yang terdengar konyol. Mana ada vampire di dunia ini. Tokoh Vampire hanyalah khayalan semata seorang penulis buku.

"Aku serius." Tegas Kyuhyun menghentikan tawa Kibum.

"Apa kau meminum darah?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau berbahaya."

"Ya."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?" Kyuhyun bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku akan membuktikannya. Ini namanya apa?" Kyuhyun memegang bantal yang terasa empuk di tangannya. Kibum kembali tertawa.

"Kau tidak tahu? Apa di duniamu tidak ada? Baiklah. Itu bantal." Jawab Kibum saat melihat tatapan -jawab saja- dari Kyuhyun.

"Lihat ini baik-baik. Aku akan menghilang saat aku memegang bantal ini." Kibum mengangguk. Lalu ia melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dan bantalnya terjatuh. Kibum tidak kaget. Ia mengambil bantal itu dan mengetukkan tangannya ke arah lantai dimana lantai itu adalah tempat bantal itu terjatuh. Ia pikir mungkin saja Kyuhyun adalah pesulap yang triknya adalah menghilang dari bawah tanah. Kibum mendekatkan telinganya ke arah di mana lantai itu di ketuk. Dan hasilnya suara lantai itu adalah sama dengan suara lantai lainnya seolah tak ada lubang rahasia yang menyembunyikan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mencari lubang tersembunyi di lantai ini. Kemungkinan kau adalah pesulap hebat." Jawab Kibum masih mengetukkan tangannya di lantai.

"Apa itu pesulap?" Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum. Lalu ikut menungging menyamakan posisinya dengan Kibum. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau juga tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia mengikuti Kibum duduk.

"Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan menanyakannya padamu." Kibum mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa membaca bukan?" Kibum mengambilkan sebuah kamus elektronik dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa membaca tulisan apapun." Kibum mengangguk, "Bagus." Ungkapnya. Setelah Kibum menunjukkan bagaimana cara penggunaan kamus elektroniknya, Kyuhyun baru mengerti semua benda-benda yang di sebutkan oleh Kibum.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran aku ini berasal dari negri apa?" Kibum menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat hingga Kyuhyun memundurkan kepalanya kaget.

"Aku lupa menanyakan soal itu. Cepat ceritakan." Mereka sudah berpindah di atas tempat tidur Kibum dan duduk berhadapan. Kibum sudah siap menjadi pendengar baiknya sebelum suara cempreng Eunhyuk berteriak dari luar kamar dan menyuruh mereka keluar untuk makan malam.

Eunhyuk masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kibum menunggu sang pemilik kamar dan kekasihnya keluar. Ia penasaran dengan sesuatu. Saat pintu di buka, Kibum terkejut dengan keberadaan Eunhyuk yang ia kira sudah ke bawah duluan.

"Apa." Tanya Kibum datar. Eunhyuk segera mengecek leher Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Keduanya heran dengan tingkah laku Eunhyuk yang aneh ini.

"Ternyata kau bermain dengan bersih Kibum." Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk sambil menepuk pundak Kibum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dari nada datar Kibum, ia penasaran.

"Jika kau ingin menandainya, tandai saja. Tidak perlu cemas dengan tanggapan orang lain." Eunhyuk terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya. Melihat Kibum yang masih belum ngeh, Eunhyuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sahabatnya itu, "Kissmark." Eunhyuk segera berlalu dari sana sambil tertawa. Setelah Kibum mencerna apa maksud Eunhyuk, ia memaki-maki Eunhyuk dalam gerutuannya. Memangnya mereka habis melakukan yang panas-panas apa? Nanti ia akan menyuruh Eunhyuk agar sering-sering menonton yadong supaya bosan dan tidak membawanya ke dunia nyata. Mungkin ide Kibum yang ini akan berpengaruh lebih buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

Rasa bahagia dan tak bahagia bukan berasal dari apa yang Anda miliki, bukan pula berasal dari siapa diri Anda, atau apa yang Anda kerjakan. Bahagia dan tak bahagia berasal dari pikiran Anda - Dale Carnegie (1888–1955). So? Ripiu biar saya bahagia. Niat lho smpe nanya mbh gugel #NyengirGerhanaMatahari


	3. Chapter 3

"I Love You Dangerously"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Setelah mereka semua berkumpul dan duduk di meja makan, Kibum mengenalkan Kyuhyun kepada semua penghuni rumahnya sebagai kekasih barunya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Eunhyuk sudah lebih dulu mengenalkan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih baru. Dan di sambut antusias oleh seluruh keluarganya. Kibum hanya bisa diam. Tak ingin membantah apa yang di klaim Eunhyuk mengenai kekasih baru. Toh hal itu tak memengaruhi keadaan rumahnya yang semakin ramai dengan bertambahnya anggota baru. Di ruang makan itu ada Jongwoon Appa dan Ryeowook Eomma, orang tua dari Kibum. Lalu pamannya Kim Youngwoon dan bibinya Kim Jungsoo. Juga ada Eunhyuk dan pacarnya Donghae. Dan malam itu Donghae juga membawa keponakannya, Minguk yang masih berusia tiga tahun. Di tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Sehingga bertambahlah ramai malam itu.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan. Mereka sudah mengambil piring masing-masing dan mengisinya dengan menu makanan yang tersedia di sana. Tetapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya mengamati mereka merasa tidak nyaman. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Apa kau tidak tahu caranya mengambil makananmu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Lalu ia membalas Kibum dengan bisikannya juga, "Bukan begitu Kibum. Semua makanan ini mengandung Gluten dan hanya satu makanan saja yang tidak. Aku tidak menyukai sayur. Aku hanya meminum darah." Kibum tahu soal Kyuhyun yang meminum darah. Kibum sedang mengingat-ingat apa Gluten itu. Saat Kibum sudah selesai memeras ingatannya akan apa itu pengertian dari Gluten, Kibum melihat ke arah semua makanan di atas meja. Dan benar apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun. Semua yang di masak malam ini adalah berbahan dasar tepung meski semua terasa pedas dan gurih. (Gluten adalah suatu protein, zat mirip lem yang menyatukan bulir-bulir gandum dan padi-padian tertentu. Gluten juga melekat di dinding usus seperti lem). Kibum melihat ke arah si cerewet Minguk yang diam memakan pizzanya karena itu makanan favoritenya dengan sangat lahab. Lalu beralih memandang Kyuhyun. Saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan membisikkanya, Pamannya, Kim Youngwoon menghentikannya dengan deheman, "Asyik sekali bisik-bisiknya sampai tak mengenal tempat dan situasi kau Bum." Kibum di tegur seperti itu malah salah tingkah. Seolah mereka sedang dalam suatu hubungan spesial sungguhan seperti yang keluarganya kira. Semua orang yang tadinya asyik dengan makanannya masing-masing, menoleh ke arah pasangan baru yang mereka klaim itu. Kecuali si kecil Minguk yang duduk di sebelah Jungsoo dengan mulut berantakan. Jungsoo di sampingnya, sesekali mengelap mulutnya dengan sabar. Bibinya Kibum ini sangat mengidamkan seorang anak, makanya ia sering menyuruh Donghae membawa keponakannya ke rumah.

"Mari lanjutkan makannya sebelum dingin." Ajak Ryeowook eomma mengalihkan posisi Kibum yang terpojok. Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan makan malam dengan damai.

Tak seorang pun mempermasalahkan Kyuhyun yang tidak memakan satu makanan pun di meja makan tadi. Ia membuat semua orang di meja melupakannya. Kini ia sedang rebahan di atas tempat tidur Kibum yang besar itu.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Mengeluarkan Kibum dengan balutan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah sampai lutut. Kibum berjalan ke arah lemarinya dan mencari baju longgar untuk di kenakannya saat tidur.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Mendengar suara Kibum, Kyuhyun membuka mata.

"Sudah. Di dalam duniaku." Sahut Kyuhyun singkat lalu melanjutkan pejaman matanya. Kibum melihat ke arah meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, koin perak itu masih di sana. Setelah berpakaian, Kibum menyusul Kyuhyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Di dalam genggamannya ia memegang koin.

"Kyuhyun." Ada satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Kibum tanyakan pada Kyuhyun tetapi selalu lupa. Mumpung ia sedang ingat, maka akan ia tanyakan sekarang.

"Hm?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa hanya satu sisi koin yang gambarnya berubah-ubah? Sisi lainnya tidak." Posisi Kyuhyun berubah menjadi duduk dan menghadap Kibum yang masih berbaring, "Karena penghuninya selalu bepergian makanya satu sisi selalu berubah-ubah dan menampilkan gambar terakhir saat penghuninya pergi." Kibum mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menangis saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, "Appaku di penjara. Padahal ia tak berbuat salah. Yang melakukan kesalahan adalah saudara kembarnya yang kini sudah menjadi abu akibat keserakahannya sendiri. Sedangkan Appaku masih menanggung akibat dari perbuatan yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Aku mencari keberadaan Appaku selama beratus-ratus tahun, tetapi aku tak pernah menemukan dimana tempat Appaku di penjara. Padahal ia di sisi lain koin ini, tetapi tak pernah ku temukan di mana tempat itu."

Kibum tertegun mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Banyak yang ia tangkap dari cerita itu, namun ada satu yang mengejutkannya. Kyuhyun berusia sampai sepanjang itu, "Usiamu saat ini berapa tahun Kyuhyun?" Kibum melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Satu abad lagi usiaku genap seribu tahun." Kibum tiba-tiba terbatuk karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri akibat kaget. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan -Are fucking kidding me?!-nya. Kyuhyun tertawa. Semua orang di dunia ini pasti kaget mendengar berapa umurnya sekarang. Contohnya seperti Kibum. Kibum berdehem, menormalkan tenggorokannya dan membenarkan posisi berbaringnya. Mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun rupanya sangat menarik. Lebih menarik di banding membaca buku-buku fiksi.

"Kenapa Appamu bisa di penjara jika dia tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan?" Kyuhyun mengambil napas bersiap untuk bercerita panjang. Kibum mengambil duduk menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Nama Appaku adalah Gill Stern. Margaku adalah Stern, Marcus Stern. Ia memiliki saudara kembar, saudara satu-satunya yang terlahir identik. Namanya Burt Stern. Di duniaku, tak ada satu pun Gluten di biarkan tumbuh. Di duniamu, Gluten malah di konsumsi padahal gluten sangat berbahaya." Kibum mengangguk. Di dunianya, Gluten memiliki berbagai macam nama, contohnya adalah tepung, terigu, durum, couscous, sari gandum, bekatul gandum, graham flour, farina dan masih banyak lagi. Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya, "Di usia remaja, Paman Burt jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia. Padahal dunia mereka berbeda. Bangsa kami bisa dengan mudah keluar masuk di duniamu, tetapi tidak dengan manusia kecuali jika bangsa kami yang membawanya karena hanya bangsa kamilah yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuka gerbang Coron. Gerbang pemisah antara dunia kita. Karena paman Burt sangat mencintai manusia itu, ia ingin sekali hidup berdampingan dengan manusia yang di cintainya. Manusia bagi bangsa kami adalah bangsa yang sangat kuat. Makhluk yang di ciptakan paling sempurna di antara makhluk lain. Meski umur kami sangat panjang dan manusia tidak, tetapi bangsa kami tidak sesempurna itu. Kami memiliki kelemahan. Gluten untuk manusia akan menggerogoti tubuh dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Tidak dengan bangsa kami. Gluten adalah racun mematikan yang jika bangsa kami memakannya satu kali saja, maka akan lenyaplah ia menjadi abu tak tersisa. Paman Burt sangat terobsesi karena cintanya yang sangat besar itu kepada manusia ini. Namanya Felia Torres. Paman Burt ingin hidup seperti Felia yang bisa memakan Gluten dengan bebas. Meski ia tahu jika manusia tidak memiliki umur yang panjang seperti bangsa kami, tetapi paman Burt tidak peduli. Maka dari itu paman Burt mengembara untuk mencari pengetahuan agar ia bisa memakan gluten dan tidak akan mati. Ia mencari ke seluruh negara di dunia kami dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah buku terlarang yang di jaga oleh sihir dan diikat dengan rantai perak yang di ambil dari lapisan paling dasar bumi milik manusia. Di dalam buku itu, paman Burt menemukan semuanya. Catatan-catatan berbahaya yang di tulis oleh pendahulu negara pemilik buku itu. Semua isinya adalah penelitian yang menghancurkan bangsa kami. Nama buku itu adalah 'Deranor'. Buku itu tak memiliki salinan karena sangat berbahaya. Di sanalah paman Burt menemukan ramuan untuk melawan gulten di tubuhnya. Ramuan itu bernama 'Mattern' , sebuah ramuan yang konon bisa membuat tubuhnya menjadi kebal terhadap gluten. Paman Burn mencuri buku itu dan entah di simpan dimana hingga sekarang. Setelah buku itu di curi, kepala negara Clovsicia murka. Deranor adalah buku yang di jaga secara turun temurun oleh keturunan kerajaanya. Sehingga ia mencari sendiri siapa pencurinya. Saat itu Appaku sedang bersamaku yang masih kecil. Tiba-tiba Appaku sudah di bawa entah kemana. Coba kau pikir, bukannya tindakan pamanku yang bodoh itu adalah konyol? Cinta memang membutakan mata hati dan pikiran pamanku. Jika tidak bisa makan gluten bukankah banyak alternatif lain di duniamu. Daging, telur, sayur, buah-buahan. Semua bisa di makan dan tidak membahayakan, "Kibum mengangguk-angguk, "Bagaimana dengan darah manusia?" Kyuhyun dengan santainya menoyor kepala Kibum ke belakang mendengar tanggapan Kibum.

"Kibum. Bangsa kami hanya menghisap darah hewan yang ada hanya di dunia kami. Darah manusia mengandung Gluten. Kami akan mati jika menghisapnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut padaku." Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Lalu, Bagaimana akhir kisah pamanmu?" Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia menautkan jari-jemarinya dan memainkannya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini Kibum. Simpan penasaranmu untuk besok. Lihat. Sudah tengah malam. Aku akan pulang dan tidur. Bye." Kibum menaikkan selimutnya. Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Kibum memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Satu kata yang ingin Kibum keluarkan. "Wow."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa pas apdet chapter dua bermasalah. Apdet jam satu malem eh pas di cek lagi subuh, masa udah 22h ago.

.

Rasa bahagia dan tak bahagia bukan berasal dari apa yang Anda miliki, bukan pula berasal dari siapa diri Anda, atau apa yang Anda kerjakan. Bahagia dan tak bahagia berasal dari pikiran Anda - Dale Carnegie (1888–1955). So? Review biar saya bahagia. #NyengirGerhanaMatahari


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning : Semua imajinasi adalah milik Fi. So, kalo mau nyama2in sama karya laen pasti Beda. Manusia adalah makhluk yang di ciptakan paling sempurna. Itu menepis semua anggapan tentang vampire di ff ini. Ff ini tidak menekankan tentang vampire. Tapi petualangan KiHyun di dunia Kyuhyun. Monggo baca summary lagi^^.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi menjelang. Kibum terbangun dengan tampannya. Masih jam enam pagi. Jam masuk sekolahnya adalah jam delapan. Dua puluh menit kibum habiskan untuk sit up, push up, dan pull up di kamarnya. Setiap pagi selalu ia lakukan olahraga rutin itu untuk menjaga bentuk badannya. Setelah tepat dua puluh menit selesai, Kibum memasuki kamar mandinya dengan badan yang masih berkeringat. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengulurnya, Appanya sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya menyuruhnya mandi dan segera bergabung dalam sarapan. Saat Kibum sedang keramas, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul di dalam kamar mandinya. Mata bertemu pandang. Lalu pandangan Kyuhyun turun ke bawah, "Wow." Kagum Kyuhyun menyaksikan bentuk badan Kibum di tambah benda di antara selangkangannya yang menggantung.

"Mianhe Kibum. Kurasa aku salah keluar hehehe." Dengan satu kedipan mata, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari sana. Kibum melirik bagian bawahnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan mandinya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Toh mereka sama-sama laki-laki dan memiliki benda yang sama.

.

.

Untuk memasuki dunia manusia, makhluk seperti Kyuhyun membutuhkan perantara sebagai pintu masuknya. Setiap makhluk harus memiliki pintu-pintunya sendiri. Meski gerbang Coron adalah gerbang pembatas antara dunia manusia dan dunia Kyuhyun, mereka tetap membutuhkan jalan pintas menuju tempat yang ingin di tujunya. Setiap makhluk seperti Kyuhyun memiliki jalan pintas masing-masing dan beragam. Contohnya Kyuhyun, ia memiliki Koin sebagai pintu masuknya, ada juga yang bentuknya adalah lukisan, guci, pintu, lemari, kursi, meja, dan sebagainya. Benda-benda itu semua adalah benda yang di buat oleh manusia hanya saja bangsa mereka mengubahnya menjadi sebuah perantara untuk keluar-masuk dua dunia itu. Tidak semua makhluk seperti Kyuhyun bisa membuat pintu-pintu itu. Ada juga yang tidak ingin ikut campur dalam dunia manusia. Kemampuan membuat pintu-pintu itu hanya di turunkan berdasarkan keturunan. Seperti keturunan-keturunan keluarga Kyuhyun. Mereka yang memiliki kemampuan itu, mereka simpan rapat agar tak di ketahui oleh klan yang lain. Tujuannya agar menjaga keseimbangan antara dua dunia itu.

Kibum sedang mengamati koin perak itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menelepon dan Kibum mengangkatnya. Nama "Donghae's Lover" tertera di sana. Eunhyuk sendiri yang menamainya. Kibum hingga kini tidak sempat mengubah nama alay itu, "Ya?" Jawab Kibum, mengangkat sambungan telepon dari seberang sana.

"Kibum! Aku sedang mengajak Kyuhyun ke mall dan Wow! Coba kau lihat. Kyuhyun sangat hebat melakukan sulap!" Lalu sambungan terputus begitu saja. Beginilah Eunhyuk. Seenak perutnya sendiri bertindak semaunya. Smartphone yang sedang di genggam Kibum menggelap. Dan koin itu terpantul disana. Kibum tiba-tiba duduk dari rebahannya di ranjang. Ia harus segera memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" Kibum hampir berteriak jika ia tidak menjaga imejnya. Ia sangat bersemangat dengan apa yang sudah di temukannya. Ia berharap semoga bisa membantu Kyuhyun dalam mencari Appanya.

Kyuhyun begitu masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum setelah sebelumnya di monopoli oleh Eunhyuk, di tarik paksa Kibum dan di dudukannya berhadapan dengan Kibum di atas ranjang.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun antusias. Ternyata antusiasme Kibum menular padanya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik dan coba kau baca ini. Tulisannya kecil sekali. Kau pasti bisa membaca tulisan aneh ini." Kibum memegang kaca kecil milik Eunhyuk yang ia geledah di kamar Eunhyuk -sebenarnya Eunhyuk sendiri yang mengklaimnya, di rumah Kibum terlalu banyak kamar, so daripada mubazir tak di tempati, lebih baik di isi- lalu koinnya ia pantulkan di cermin itu.

"Kau jenius Kibum! Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu." Kyuhyun refleks memeluk Kibum dan menangis bahagia di bahu Kibum. Akhirnya. Setelah beratus-ratus tahun Kyuhyun mencari dimana keberadaan Appanya, Tuhan rupanya telah menakdirkan Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan Kibum.

Kibum membalas pelukan itu. Ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun membantu menenangkannya. Dua kali sudah Kibum dalam posisi seperti ini bersama Kyuhyun. Bedanya hanya makna tangisan itu sendiri.

Setelah Kyuhyun puas meluapkan emosinya di bahu Kibum hingga Kibum perlu berganti baju saking basahnya, Kyuhyun sempat merasa bersalah pada Kibum. Kyuhyun bahagia sekali. Ia mengumbar senyum sepanjang detik, di gantikan menit, tak menyudahi senyumnya. Seolah ada gantungan baju yang menarik bibirnya.

"So? Apa isi tulisan itu?" Kibum penasaran, terdengar jelas dari nadanya, "Hey, Kyuhyun." Kibum sampai melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun terlihat melamun masih dengan senyumnya.

"Ah? Eh! Maafkan aku. Aku teramat sangat bahagia! Terimakasih Kibum." Kibum mengangguk, "Aku sekarang mengerti. Kenapa hingga sekarang aku tak pernah menemukan tempat dimana Appaku di penjara. Di dalam benda ini-"

"Namanya cermin, kaca, terserah." Potong Kibum.

"Ya, Kaca atau cermin terserah ini-"

"Hanya kaca atau cermin. Tanpa embel-embel terserah." Kibum lagi-lagi memotong kalimat Kyuhyun, membenarkan ucapannya.

"Ya. Itu maksudku. Lihat ini Kibum. Aku bisa menembus kaca atau cermin ini." Kyuhyun memainkan tangannya keluar-masuk cermin tanpa memecahkannya. Kibum melihat di balik kaca, tangan Kyuhyun yang ia mainkan tak ada di baliknya, "Kau benar. Berarti ada kehidupan lain di dalam sini." Sahut Kibum melihat keanehan itu.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Lihat pantulan dari koin ini. Tulisan kecilnya bisa kubaca setelah di pantulkan di cermin. Ini menunjukkan tempat dimana Appaku berada. Tapi tempat ini terlalu luas dan berbahaya. Aku butuh bantuanmu Kibum."

"Apa nama tempatnya?" Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum. Sebelumnya ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tak ada yang mendengarnya selain mereka berdua, "Myeongdong." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Kibum.

"Kau bercanda?! Itu pusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal di negara ini." Kyuhyun segera menggeleng.

"Aku salah sebut. Maaf. Namanya Mlendern. Jika di tulis hangul menjadi Melendelen." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Hangul memang unik, "Apa kau tidak salah menemukan orang Kyuhyun. Aku manusia. Tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir atau apa pun. Yang ku punya hanya badan dan otakku saja. Bahkan aku belum menamatkan sekolahku. Umurku masih delapan belas tahun. Tentu saja belum menikah. Aku masih memiliki segudang cita-cita yang belum kuraih. Bagaimana jika aku mati di duniamu? Lalu orang tuaku akan kehilangan anak tampannya satu-satunya. Sedangkan paman dan bibiku belum memiliki anak. Coba kau pikirkan kesana Kyuhyun. Betapa malangnya keluargaku nanti setelah aku tak ada." Kyuhyun tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka Kibum adalah seseorang yang sangat peduli meski ia terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Jebal Kibum. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku. Kau sangat jenius. Kau pasti bisa bertahan bersamaku. Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi. Kita akan berpetualang. Coba kau bayangkan. Kapan lagi kau memiliki kesempatan menyenangkan sekaligus membahayakan ini selama hidupmu. Tidakkah kau tertarik. Ini pasti menyenangkan. Aku sangat mengagumi manusia dengan akal cerdasnya. Mereka bisa mengubah hal yang awalnya mustahil menjadi tidak. Mereka hebat. Sepertimu. Kau bahkan dengan mudah menemukan tempat dimana Appaku berada. Jebal Kibum. Aku memohon padamu."

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya. Ia sedang berpikir. Tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang, "Aku menemukannya secara tidak sengaja. Okay? Tidak sengaja."

"Kibum... Jebal..." Kyuhyun memasang tampang anak anjingnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Entah ia pelajari darimana. Yang jelas berhasil membuat pertahanan Kibum goyah.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya." Jawab Kibum datar. Lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melompat-lompat di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

Akankah Kibum setuju dengan ajakan Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 -Side Story-

**"SIDE STORY of I Love You Dangerously"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just Side Story.

.

.

Of KiHyun moment. This is what do you want dangerously much My hottie readers^^

.

.

So Enjoy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning : Ini bukan lanjutan chapternya ya. Jangan salah paham.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum membuka mata tengah malam. Ia terbangun karena tenggorokannya yang menjerit kehausan. Saat akan duduk dari ranjangnya, Kibum merasa ada sesuatu yang merangkul lengannya. Kibum melihat apa itu dan ternyata Kyuhyunlah pelakunya. Kibum berusaha melepaskan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Meski Kibum sudah berusaha dengan cara paksa sekalipun, Rangkulan Kyuhyun pada lengannya tetap tak mau lepas. Akhirnya Kibum membawa Kyuhyun serta ke arah dapur. Tentunya secara kasar dan di seret. Sebenarnya Kibum ingin sekali marah dan mengeluarkan caci makinya terhadap Kyuhyun, tetapi hal itu urung di lakukannya meski di wakili dengan tindakannya yang menyeret Kyuhyun kasar. Kibum merasa sangat risih dan berat. Badan Kyuhyun itu seperti batu tak mau bergerak. Apalagi di bawa kesana kemari Kyuhyun tetap enggan membuka matanya. Terlalu nyaman merangkuli Kibum mungkin.

Menuruni tangga. Kibum dengan tanpa beban sama sekali menyeret Kyuhyun seperti menyeret karung beras. Tak memedulikan Kyuhyun yang terantuk benda-benda keras. Kyuhyun bukan manusia jadi Kibum tak perlu khawatir Kyuhyun terluka. Setelah memenuhi dahaganya, Kibum masih menyeret Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Saat Kibum akan kembali tidur, tiba-tiba sesuatu ingin meminta di keluarkan. Jadi Kibum berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Bangun Kyuhyun. Jangan menempeliku terus bodoh." Kibum mengacak rambutnya sebal melihat tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Kyuhyun padahal sesuatu yang ingin di keluarkan Kibum sudah berada di ujung, jadi dengan terpaksa Kibum kembali menyeret Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mandi bersamanya.

"Aaaaahh..." desah Kibum lega sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, menghayati pelepasannya mengeluarkan air seninya. Kyuhyun masih merangkul lengan Kibum dengan erat. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarak dekat di tambah Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya menengadah ke atas, tiba-tiba sesuatu di antara selangkangan Kibum kembali berdiri. Bukan karena ingin buang air kecil lagi, tetapi karena sesuatu yang lain. Ia mengalami horny hanya karena melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kibum segera menyambar bibir Kyuhyun yang menggoda itu dan menekannya kasar. Menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu. Bahkan tangannya sudah berada di tengkuk Kyuhyun menahannya agar tak menjauh. Kibum juga menjilat bibir Kyuhyun atas-bawah secara bergantian. Mengemutinya seperti permen kedua belah bibir kenyal itu. Rasanya sungguh memabukkan. Seperti sebuah candu yang menginginkan lagi dan lagi. Hingga tak berhasrat untuk berhenti.

"Eungh.." Lenguh Kyuhyun dalam pejaman matanya.

SKIP.

.

.

.

END.

See? Ini hanya side story. Silahkan selanjutnya imajinasi sendiri-sendiri. Peace.V.

No sequel. Tapi di tunggu aja side story yg laen hehe^^ btw Fi bkl lama apdet kyknya..


	6. Chapter 6 (Chapter 5)

"I Love You Dangerously"

.

.

Chapter 5.

.

.

.

Kibum terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Eunhyuk sahabatnya tak ia izinkan menyambangi rumahnya hari ini. Para tamu yang akan berkunjung ke rumahnya pun ia usir. Jika pengusiran secara halus tidak mempan, ancaman akan melaporkan ke polisi sampai cara kekerasan pun akan Kibum lakukan. Pokoknya hari ini ia deklarasikan sendiri sebagai hari berkumpulnya keluarga aslinya. Sampai-sampai ia berniat sekali memesan papan yang tulisannya "Di larang masuk. Ada perbaikan rumah" yang ia pasang di depan pintunya. Padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa di dalam rumahnya, hanya modus saja agar dia tidak perlu memberi alasan-alasan tidak berguna yang akan menguras energi mulutnya untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Kyuhyun ia larang keluar dari koinnya hal ini demi kepentingan mereka berdua juga. Paman dan bibi Kim-nya sudah ia telpon suruh cepat-cepat pulang. Appa dan Eommanya ia suruh pulang bahkan sampai ia ancam dengan ancaman konyol -bunuh diri- agar cepat pulang, meninggalkan segala urusan pekerjaan. Kibum sendiri bolos sekolah untuk hari ini, special. Lagi pula nilai-nilainya di sekolah tidak akan anjlok hanya karena bolos satu hari. Hari ini penting. Penting baginya dan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Kibum masih mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan. Sampai-sampai lantai yang di pijaknya panas, anggap saja ada yang seperti itu. Ia sedang menunggu Appa dan Eommanya. Paman dan Bibinya sudah berada di dalam dengan memasang tampang sebal ke arah Kibum, mereka adalah pasangan kompak. Pintu yang di buka memperlihatkan muka-muka masam yang mengarah kepadanya. Kibum tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu yang di katakan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Imo. Kata Kyuhyun kau sedang hamil. Selamat." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kibum kembali melakukan rutinitas konyolnya, meniru setrika. Tak memerhatikan wajah-wajah cerah secerah matahari yang bersinar terik siang itu. Menyilaukan. Kibum sangat membutuhkan kacamata khusus gerhana matahari jika ia akan memandang kedua wajah paman dan bibinya itu.

"Benarkah itu Kibum?! Dimana Kyuhyun! Waahh anak itu, ternyata dia juga dokter kandungan! Kita harus menanyakannya langsung padanya yeobo. Kajja." Youngwoon akan membawa istrinya serta sebelum Kibum bergerak untuk menghentikannya.

"Kyuhyun sedang piknik. Ya, ia sedang piknik bersama keluarganya. Tadi Kyuhyun menelponku." Hanya alasan itu yang terlintas di pikiran Kibum saat itu.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah. Kita tanyakan dokter saja. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Wah, ini berita bahagia yeobo! Akhirnya..." Jungsoo sudah akan berjingkrak-jingkrak sebelum Youngwoon menghentikannya dalam dekapannya.

"Eits. Kau sedang hamil. Jadi jangan lompat-lompat. Araseo?" Jungsoo menatap suaminya kagum. Lalu mereka berpelukan mesra seolah dunia milik berdua. Dan menangis bersama. Menciptakan suasana haru sekaligus membahagiakan. Aura sekeliling mereka tampak jelas. Kibum menatap keduanya risih. Belum tentu yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun benar. Mereka sudah percaya begitu saja.

"Eomma. Appa!" Kibum berlari menghampiri orang tuanya yang baru turun dari mobil yang membawa mereka dengan selamat. Mereka berpelukan bertiga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kibum? Ada yang terluka? Kau tidak jadi bunuh diri kan? Coba Appa periksa." Ryeowook melihat suaminya risih. Seharusnya sang Eommalah yang cerewet seperti itu. Lalu ia malah merebut Kibum dari interogasi, lebih tepatnya body check yang di lakukan Jongwoon terhadap Kibum. Memeluknya dengan erat. Mau tak mau Jongwoon ikut memeluk keluarga kecilnya itu. Dan mereka akhirnya berpelukan bersama. Kedua orang tua Kibum memang sangat dramatis, tetapi Kibum sangat menyukainya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur di lahirkan sebagai anak satu-satunya dan juga sangat khawatir.

Terdengar candaan Kibum bersama kedua orang tuanya dari arah pintu masuk. Mereka bertiga jika berkumpul itu aneh. Suasananya selalu berubah-ubah. Kadang serius dan dingin saat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan tak ada obrolan yang ingin di utarakan, terkadang juga hangat seperti saat ini. Sifat Kibum lebih mirip ice prince saat di luar, tetapi akan berbeda jika berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Baginya keluarga adalah segalanya.

"Yesung-ah. Ryeowook-ah. Kalian pasti akan terkejut saat mendengar berita ini." Jungsoo memanggil nama kecil Jongwoon dan menarik perhatian mereka bertiga. Kibum menyembunyikan mukanya di bahu Ryeowook sambil memeluk tubuh hangat sang Eomma itu. Jalannya juga ia samakan agar tak tertinggal. Kibum sedang dalam mode manja yang menggemaskan. Ryeowook yang tingginya sudah kalah jauh dengan tinggi Kibum hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Dulu waktu Kibum masih kecil Ryeowook masih bisa mengelus-elus kepala Kibum. Sekarang Kibum menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Ryeowook saja ia harus membungkuk. Jongwoon yang di panggil dengan nama bekennya tersenyum lebar. Tangannya yang sebelah ia rangkulkan pada pundak Ryeowook yang tak di klaim oleh Kibum. Jadi mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki rumah dengan Kibum yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

"Aigoo. Aku jadi seperti melihat Kibum tiga belas tahun yang lalu." Youngwoon menimpali. Kibum sebenarnya malu bermanja-manja seperti tak ingat umur. Maka dari itu ia mengusir orang lain agar tak melihat Kibum dengan mode seperti ini.

Mereka berlima duduk di sofa panjang yang muat delapan orang dewasa duduk. Perasaan mereka benar-benar bahagia. Di tambah kabar menyejukkan tentang Paman dan Bibi Kibum yang sebentar lagi akan memiliki Kibum kecil. Ya, keluarga adik Appanya itu menganggap Kibum adalah anaknya juga. Dan tadi dokter di ijinkan Kibum untuk datang. Sebenarnya Kibum sudah melarangnya, tetapi karena ia tak tega merenggut wajah-wajah bahagia itu, Kibum akhirnya menelpon seorang dokter kandungan untuk datang ke rumahnya dan memeriksa Bibinya. Hanya sebentar. Sampai dokter itu pamit pulang, mereka terlihat bingung ingin melakukan apa karena saking senangnya.

Youngwoon menarik napasnya kuat demikian pula saat menghembuskannya, "Yeah! Kita akan punya bayi!"

"Rumah ini akan bertambah ramai!" Sahut Jongwoon.

"Dengan tangisan bayi!" Kibum di pelototi orang tua di sana.

"Well, tangisan bayi lebih baik dari pada jeritan Eunhyuk hehe" Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya. Ryeowook di sebelah Kibum menepuk punggung Kibum lembut.

"Kau benar. Kita akan punya banyak penghancur rumah ini." Ryeowook membenarkan Kibum. Kebahagiaan memang sulit di cari, apalagi di pertahankan. Sehingga mereka selalu bersyukur atas kebahagiaan sekecil apa pun yang mereka terima.

Kibum melihat wajah-wajah tersenyum para orang tua yang sebentar lagi akan di tinggalkannya. Perasaanya menghangat. Hari ini adalah hari spesial baginya. Melihat wajah-wajah tersenyum bahagia itu, sudah cukup untuk memupuk kegelisahannya dengan kekuatan yang selama ini keluarganya berikan. Kasih sayang. Adalah kekuatan terbesar yang mendorong Kibum di manapun ia berada nanti.

Kibum sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Dari kompas, peralatan mendaki gunung dan menuruni tebing termasuk bubuk kapur, korek api, smartphone canggihnya, sepatu mahalnya yang tahan terhadap musim apa pun juga ringan, Baju musim dinginnya siapa tahu di sana ada badai salju, Kibum juga memberikan Kyuhyun smartphone agar bisa di lacak dengan gpsnya. Dan masih banyak peralatan lain yang sekiranya berguna nanti. Sehingga tas camping Kibum sangat penuh dan tentunya berat sekali.

"Kyuhyun, bisakah kau membuat tas ini menjadi ringan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Kibum. Kyuhyun tangannya terlihat seperti menimbang sesuatu. Dan saat Kibum mengangkat tasnya lagi, tas itu benar-benar ringan, seperti hanya membawa kertas.

"Thanks." Kibum mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan memukul dadanya bangga.

"Kau siap Kibum?" Kibum terlihat mengambil napasnya. Lalu mengeluarkannya, merilekskan kegugupannya. Setelahnya ia mengangguk yakin.

Kibum berjalan untuk mengunci kamarnya, kuncinya ia masukkan kedalam tas ringannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun meletakkan bangku di depan cermin lemari Kibum lalu memberikan doubletip besar dan merekatkan koinnya di sandaran bangku itu sehingga terpantulah koin itu di dalam kaca. Begitulah cara mereka memasuki tempat di mana mereka akan menolong orang tua Kyuhyun. Mereka akan masuk ke dalam kaca dimana koin itu terpantul di sana memperlihatkan gambar timbul di sisi milik Gill Stern, Appa dari Kyuhyun. Kibum menutup semua jendela beserta tirainya. Menyisakan lampu remang yang ada di meja nakas samping ranjang.

Kyuhyun telunjuknya ia gerakkan seperti sedang menulis sesuatu yang Kibum tidak tahu apa itu di atas telapak tangannya sendiri. Mungkin mantra, setelahnya Kibum melihat Kyuhyun melemparkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kibum lihat ke arah pintu kamarnya. Seketika suasana sangat hening, tak ada suara detak jarum jam, cicak bersuara, atau pun suara lain. Kibum melihat jam dindingnya lama. Baik jarum panjang maupun jarum pendek keduanya tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau menghentikan waktu?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Lalu ia menarik tangan Kibum mendekat padanya. Ia genggam erat-erat tangan itu, begitu pula dengan Kibum. Mereka saling berpandangan, bertatapan saling meyakinkan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lalu keduanya mengangguk dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Terimakasih atas dukungannya chingudeul... tanpa kalian ff ini ga akan lanjut. So mind to review this one?


	7. Chapter 7 (Chapter 6)

"Waaaaaaaaa..." Kibum berteriak kencang-kencang saat merasa perutnya seperti di aduk-aduk.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku... kau tidak keren Kibum!"

"Awas!"

BRUKK.

"Hoeekkks hoekks.. Sialan! Perutku! Hoekss!" Selesai dengan muntahnya, Kibum mencoba berdiri meski kakinya lemas. Ia sempoyongan saat mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara namanya di panggil-panggil. Itu pasti Kyuhyun.

"Sialan!" Umpat Kibum lagi saat baru menyadari bahwa dirinya kini benar-benar di atas ketinggian tebing. Ia melihat ke bawah dengan takut-takut, lalu dengan cepat memundurkan tubuhnya.

Kibum menyesal. Ia percaya begitu saja pada Kyuhyun yang ternyata membodohinya. Sebelum pergi kenapa Kibum tidak bertanya dulu pada Kyuhyun mereka akan lewat jalan mana. Akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini. Jika mereka melewati jalan yang biasa Kyuhyun masuki melalui koinnya mungkin akan lebih mudah. Parahnya Kyuhyun pasti juga tidak tahu mereka ini melewati jalan apa, dimensi mana, dan seperti apa di dalam sini.

"Sialan. Sialan!" Umpat Kibum lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini ia harus repot-repot mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Persetan dengan ketinggian yang di bawahnya entah jurang apa yang menanti Kibum di sana, berkat keyakinan kecil itu, Kibum berkeliling sambil meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Kau dimana?! Kyuhyuuuun!"

"Kibuuuum... oiiii... Kibum! Aku tersangkut!" Teriak Kyuhyun sekencang-kencangnya agar Kibum mendengarnya. Akhirnya Kibum berhasil menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Kakinya berada di atas, kepalanya di bawah. Sepertinya kakinya terjepit di antara bebatuan.

"Hahahahha terimalah nasibmu Kyuhyun hahaha" Bukannya memberikan pertolongan, Kibum malah tertawa terpingkal melihat pose Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mempersoalkan lagi masalah ketinggian dan jatuh. Baginya Kyuhyun saat ini sangat menghiburnya.

"Ouch. Perutku jadi lapar." Malah sempat-sempatnya Kibum mengeluh lapar di saat kyuhyun sedang dalam bahaya seperti saat ini. Salahkan saja tadi ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya tak tersisa.

"Kau memintaku untuk menolongmu apa tidak?!" Teriak Kibum dari atas. Mereka saling berteriak agar terdengar lebih jelas.

"Kenapa masih bertanya bodoh?! Aku pegal! Cepat tolong aku Kim Kibum!" Teriak Kyuhyun heboh. Sudah tahu Kyuhyun sedang dalam bahaya. Kibum malah bertanya dulu dia harus menolongnya apa tidak. Sebenarnya kibum kesambet apa sih.

"Kyuhyun! Aku lapar! Bertahanlah beberapa menit dulu jika aku harus menolongmu! Aku akan mengisi perutku dulu sebelum menolongmu dari sana!" Jika ini di dalam film yang Kyuhyun tonton, maka ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti Kibum tadi menertawakannya. Sialnya saat ini Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi korbannya. Ia harus apa? Mengomel pun percuma, mengumpati Kibum juga menambah dosa. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan adalah berpose sekeren mungkin dan menunggu bantuan dari Kibum agar saat Kibum menolongnya nanti ia tidak akan di katai menyedihkan. Kyuhyun malah terlihat seperti orang yang tidak sedang dalam bahaya dengan idenya sendiri ini. Posenya meniru poster spiderman di kamar Kibum yang sedang mengeluarkan jaringnya. Merasa konyol, ia berganti pose lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih pose kelelawar yang diam batu dengan tangan bersedekap. Matanya terpejam. Sebenarnya bosan juga menunggu sebuah pertolongan untuknya. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Rupanya kibum sudah datang dengan membawa satu pukulan untuk kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang menunggu detik-detik kematianmu apa kau sedang menunggu antrean bianglala sih. Tidur di saat genting seperti ini itu hanya kau saja yang bisa melakukannya bodoh!" Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin mengumpati Kibum, malah terdiam mendengar ocehan Kibum yang mengkhawatirkannya. Meski ada embel-embel bodoh di belakangnya.

"Kibum. Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi lebih mengutamakan perutmu di banding menolongku dulu? Kaulah yang bodoh."

"Karena aku lapar. Sudahlah. Kau mau aku tolong apa kutinggalkan disini?" Kyuhyun melihat Kibum yang memakai sarung tangan dan berpegangan pada sebuah tali. Ternyata Kibum keren juga saat sedang seperti ini. Ia terlihat seperti pendaki tebing profesional di matanya.

"Tolong aku Kibum." Akhirnya Kyuhyun memasang wajah anjing di buang yang sukses membuat wajah Kibum sedikit memerah. Entah memerah karena udara dingin atau karena melihat wajah imut Kyuhyun. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya saja yang tahu.

"Berpeganglah pada tali ini. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada kakimu. Ingat. Jangan macam-macam dengan bagian tubuhku atau kau kutendang ke jurang."

"Siap boss." Kyuhyun memberikan hormat meski dengan posisi terbalik ke arah Kibum. Ingat, saat ini Kyuhyun kepalanya masih berada di bawah.

Kibum sedang berpijak di pinggiran batu untuk tempatnya berdiri dan sedang melakukan sesuatu pada kaki Kyuhyun dan batu yang menjepitnya.

"Setelah ini terlepas, kau tahu kan harus melakukan apa? Kau bisa meniru cicak merayap bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Meski sebenarnya ia ingin di gendong Kibum dan di bawanya ke atas. Seperti putri yang di tolong oleh pangeran. Yeah. Imajinasi Kyuhyun tentang harapan palsu itu terpaksa harus di hentikan mengingat Kibum ternyata sudah sadar bahwa Kyuhyun ini bukan manusia. Itulah mengapa tadi Kyuhyun terlihat santai saat menunggu pertolongan dari Kibum.

Setelah kaki Kyuhyun sudah pada tempatnya, maksudnya memang sejak awal sudah seperti itu, maksudnya kakinya sudah di tolong oleh Kibum, maksudnya krik krik krik. Abaikan. Saat Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu naik ke atas dengan kemampuannya, kini giliran Kibum yang naik ke atas. Meski ada tali yang mengikat tubuhnya, tetapi Kibum memilih tidak berpegangan pada tali saat menaiki tebingnya, ia mencari pinggiran batu untuk di jadikannya tempat berpijak kemudian panjat dan terus memanjat hingga ia sampai di mana Kyuhyun berada kini dan terlihat sibuk dengan tidurnya.

Kibum menggeleng heran melihat Kyuhyun. Baru saja dalam keadaan sulit, malah sudah tidur nyenyak seperti itu. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sampai terjatuh ke jurang tadi. Lalu Kibum benar-benar tak bisa kembali ke dunianya. Pikiran Kibum semakin berspekulasi buruk saja jika tidak segera di hentikan.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun. Tadi itu, seharusnya kau tidak usah menghentikan waktu. Bagaimana nanti jika ada yang menghentikannya juga dari bangsamu. Itu percuma saja." Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Mereka saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuruni tebing setelah tadi beristirahat sejenak sambil menunggu Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Iya juga. Kau benar Kibum. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali sampai tidak berpikir kesana."

"Kau memang bodoh. Lagipula keluargaku juga tak akan mencariku. Kan aku sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa aku menjadi salah satu siswa pertukaran pelajar ke luar negri. Kau lupa?"

"Hehe mianhe Kibum. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja." Kibum hanya bisa berdecak mendengar alasan konyol yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun yang memang berjalan di belakang Kibum bingung akan tingkah Kibum yang sedang mencari sesuatu. Saat Kibum membawa sebuah batu besar, Kyuhyun di panggilnya untuk mendekat dan ia di suruh menghitung waktu jatuhnya batu besar itu menggunakan stopwatch berbentuk kalung.

"Kau siap Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dengar aba-abaku. Saat hitungan ketiga aku akan menjatuhkan batunya. Dan saat terdengar bunyi batu mendarat, kau hentikan stopwatchnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa lama batu ini melayang." Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dan bersiap dengan stopwatch yang di kalungkan di lehernya.

"1"

"2"

"3" Batu itu di jatuhkan. Kyuhyun memasang dengan tajam pendengarannya.

Taaak.

Suara batu mendarat terdengar dan menggema.

"Delapan koma lima detik." Baca Kyuhyun pada stopwatchnya.

"Wow..." Kagum Kibum, kira-kira tebing itu sangatlah tinggi.

"Untung saja kau tidak jadi mati Kyuhyun."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Arggkhh.. jangan jambak rambutku bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai permintaan. Vampir koin apdet.

Sesederhana itu ya nyebut ff ini. Uhh hatiku tertohok. Hahahaha

Sorry for typos^^


End file.
